That Butler, REDRUM
by shadowtiger96
Summary: A dinner party gone wrong. A young noble framed for murder. A butler trying to prove the innocence of his young master, and a cold blooded killer no one ever expected. Every murder has a motive. Every motive reveals a truth, and to find the truth you have to go back. Sometimes the end is just the beginning.


**That Butler, REDRUM**

 **A/N: sup guys. So I've been really busy lately and this story came to mind after watching the book of murder then redrum.**

 **DISCLAIMER : I don't own Kuroshitsuji nor the Investigation Discovery (ID) show REDRUM: In Reverse**

 **I do however own my murderer!**

 _~•~•~•2 days after the murder ~•~•~•_

 _Screams filled the air in the foyer of the Phantomhive manor as the body of one of the guests fell from atop the stairway. The killer making a run for it toward the window of the study as rain pours outside._

 _"Not so fast!" The Phantomhive butler yelled catching the arm of the murderer. "We can finally get to see who our murderer is, Mr. ..."_

 _A dinner party gone wrong. A young noble framed for murder. A butler trying to prove the innocence of his young master, and a cold blooded killer no one ever expected._

 _Every murder has a motive. Every motive reveals a truth, and to find the truth you have to go back. Sometimes the end is just the beginning._

 _~•~•~•3 days before the murder~•~•~•_

 **The date was August 23, 1889 in Victorian London. It started off as a normal day for thirteen year old Ciel Phantomhive, Earl of Phantomhive, and head of the Funtom company. Also known as "the Queen's Watchdog". All of that was about to change for the worst.**

 **"Young Master, I have have a letter from the Queen for you." Phantomhive butler, Sebastian Michaelis, said after knocking on the large wooden doors of the study.**

 **"Very well, Sebastian. Come in." The Earl replied. Sebastian complied and brought the letter to his master. The boy took a moment to read over the letter before speaking one again.**

 **"Sebastian, contact Nina. I need her tailor a new outfit."**

 **"Yes sir, but if you don't mind me asking, what for?" The raven haired man asked.**

 **"I have been invited to a dinner party for the Queen. " the boy replies.**

 **"Hmm.. I see. I sally send a letter right away." With that Sebastian left the room. With in hours of the letters being sent, the young Earl got a reply: the seamstress known as Nina barge through the front door of the manor, ignoring Sebastian, and flirting with the maid- Mey-rin, who in turn freaks out and his behind Sebastian.**

 **After bing fit for his clothes l, Nina said to pick them up the next day, then bid them a good-bye.**

 **"I'm glad that's over with..." Ciel said. "Sebastian, I want something sweet..."**

 **"It is time for your afternoon tea, My Lord. Today's selection includes a delectable Ceylon tea and a chocolate parfet."**

 **"Very well..."**

 **~•~•~•1 Hour before the murder ~•~•~•**

 **"Welcome, Earl Phantomhive. Her Majesty is quite happy you were able to makeit." Earl Charles Grey, part of Double Charles, and knew of the Queen's butlers said as Ciel, Sebastian, and Snake -The Phantomhive footman- made their way to the main foyer where many other nobles and celebrities from around England.**

 **"My, my... There are quite a bit of people here..." Sebastian said, stating the obvious.**

 **"Yes, I see that, but I wonder why the Queen wanted me here." The young lord thought aloud.**

 **"Oh, my dear boy!" A voice came from behind the three. The young Earl turned around.**

 **"Your Majesty. ." Ciel said bowing to the Queen. Sebastian and Snake filled suite and bowed as well.**

 **"I'm so glad you could come!" She said happily.**

 **"Yes, i am also happy to have been invited to such an event." Ciel replied. The two of them conversed for about 10 minutes before the Queen went on her way.**

 **~•~•~•1 Minute before the murder ~•~•~•**

 **Ciel was in the wash room washing wine off of his face that was splashed by a drunkard. He said it was fine and told his butler he was capable of doing it himself. Sebastian, though hesitant, went back downstairs rejoining Snake.**

 **Meanwhile, a guest was making his way to the room he would be staying in when the unthinkable happened: A knife whipped around slitting the mandatory throat, killing him instantly. He fell into a pool of his own blood. The murderer made a quick get away without being seen. Soon after Ciel stepped out of the wash room adjusting his eyepatch when he stepped in something wet. He looked down to see he was stepping in after pool of crimson blood. He shifted his eyes to follow where it was coming from. To the left, just behind the wall where the railing ends, lay the body of a slain guest. He stands motionless for a moment out of shock before snapping back to reality and called for his butler. Sebastian, along with Snake and many other guests, including Double Charles, ran up the stairs.**

 **"Young Master, what happened?!" Sebastian asked as he came to his masters side. A collective wave of voices in shock.**

 **"What's this?... Says Dan." Snake said for the small serpent behind his ear. He picked up a large butcher knife and examined it.**

 **"Looks like we have a murder." Stated Charles Phipps.**

 **"You don't say..." muttered one of the guests sarcastically.**

 **"Yeah well, who could have done it?" Charles Grey said as all eyes turn to Ciel "After all, you were the only one up here when it happened."**

 **"What the bloody hell! !? I didn't do it! I was bus washing wine off my face!"**

 **"HOW do we know that for sure?" One of the gusts asked.**

 **"I...well" He couldn't think of anything.**

 **"Well, looking at the body, there is no way he could have done it without getting blood on his clothing or himself,. Also, the position in which the body lays opposed to where my Master stands is quite off." Sebastian said observing the scene. Not everyone looked convinced.**

 **~•~•~•1 Hour after the murder~•~•~•**

 **After reluctantly agreeing to stay in a guest room shackled to the bed post, Ciel sat reading a book as his butler paced the width of the hallway trying to figure out an explanation.** _How did someone just murder a man and dissappear without a trace?_ **Sebastian pondered.**

 **"Black.." a voice broke through his thoughts "the Queen's butlers would like to speak with you... says Dan." Snake informed the butler.**

 **"Very well, thank you Snake." Sebastian said and went off to find Double Charles. Without thinking twice Snake then retired to the servants quarters. Somehow between the time Sebastian walked off to the time Snake did, one of the female guests two rooms down from the Earl layer upon the bed gagged, and ties and attempting to cry out. A mysterious figure stood over her, knife in hand.**

 **"Ssshh... this won't hurt a bit." The figure said then smirked just as it brought the knife down on the woman, dragging it across her throat, waiting until she was dead and disappearing out of the window. Moments later the woman's fiancé walks into the room searching for her.**

 **"Lydia?" He says as e pushed open the door. With across gasp he yelled for help. Four of the other guests, Double Charles, and Sebastian run up into the room. Upon seeing the body, Sebastian notices the open window and walks over to it, searching for any sign of any one. There was nobody in sight. Not even a clue.**

 **"Do you see anything out there, butler?" One of the guests ask.**

 **"No... If someone were to escape though the window, they wouldn't have anywhere to go but down. That's a four story drop. Wither they would have dies on impact, or would have not been able to move far." He observed.**

 **"Look at this, though." Earl Grey pointed to the blood drops that lead towards the window.**

 **"Yes, but they end here.." Sebastian said noticing no more drops of blood after half way between the bed and the window.**

 **"Say! Where is that Master of yours, butler?" One of the angry guests growled at the demon.**

 **" in his room, where he agreed to stay." The butler said politely. The same guest grumbled** _and_ **stormed off down the hall to Ciel's room, throwing the door open, just to find the Earl sitting on the bed reading.**

 **"Is there something I can help you with, Sir Dorden?" Ciel said hardly looking up from his book.**

 **"...how...who..."**

 **"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Ciel said sarcastically.**

 **"There was another murder. They still want to blame you, Young Master." Sebastian said walking into the room.**

 **"Figures. Sometimes people just aren't right in their minds. Blaming me of cold harmed murder of all things."**

 **"Now just listen here!.." Mr. Dorden Was cut off by a hand on his shoulder**

 **"There is no need for that now." The butler said calmly. Just as he finished speaking, two screams came from down the hall, one male one female. Both Sebastian and Mr. Dorden ran out of the Earls room towards the screams. In another get room they found two more people murdered in the same fashion as the rest: slit throats. This time a note came with it.**

 _Don't think I'm finished. There are far too few people now. But I guarantee I will be back!_

 _\- X_

 **"Bloody hell... what do we donnow?" Mr. Dorden thought out loud. Everyone had blank looks on their faces. Nobody had any idea as to what to do.**

 **~•~•~•~• 5 Hours after the murder ~•~•~•**

 **Ciel was unchained and sitting in the foyer with Sebastian, Snake, Double Charles, the remaining guests, and the Queen herself.**

 **"I have an idea, but it will take a couple of days to make sure everything is set up." Ciel said.**

 **"Well, what is it!?" One of the guests shouted impatiently.**

 **"Simple: I throw a dinner party at my manor and invite more guests. Being that my manor is much smaller it would make catching our murderer much easier. "**

 **"Also, I have noticed that all of the people who were killed have some connection to the theater." Sebastian inquired.**

 **"I just want this person to be brought to justice. " the Queen said.**

 **"I, as well. " Ciel said.**

 **~•~•~•1 Day after the murder ~•~•~•**

 **Ciel and Sebastian sat in the young walls study finishing the rest of the invitations.**

 **"HOW do you plan on executing this plan exactly, Young Master? " Sebastian asked.**

 **"I'm not sure. I'm leaving that up to you, Sebastian."**

 **"Oh, dear me..." replied the butler with a bit of exasperation.**

 **"Is it too much for you to handle.?" The Earl said sarcastically.**

 **"No, a Phantomhive butler who can't even catch a murderer isn't worth his salt."**

 **"Good. Now give these invitations to Finny and Snake to deliver. "**

 **"Yes, My lord. "**

 **~•~•~•2 Days after the murder~•~•~•**

 **Sebastian opens the front door to the Phantomhive manor. He, along with the other servants, greeting guests as the come in the foyer. Ciel was waiting at the top of the stairs for guests to finish filling the manor.**

 **"Thank you all for coming. As stated in the invitations, we are dealing with a murder case. The victims have all been involved in the theater somehow. That is why we need your help. By throwing this dinner party, we hope the murderer will show up and we can catch this person. " Ciel said, and the following was a murmur among the guests.**

 **After (yet another) wine fountain made by Sebastian, the party carried on buffet style.**

 **"Sebastian. " Ciel said calling his butler over.**

 **"Yes sir?"**

 **"** **Je vous ordonne d'attraper un meurtrier. Attrapez-le et le retenir. la reine veut toujours voir qui il est" Ciel spoke quietly to Sebastian.**

 **"** **Oui mon Seigneur" Sebastian replied.**

 **Screams filled the air in the foyer of the Phantomhive manor as the body of one of the guests fell from atop the stairway. The killer making a run for it toward the window of the study as rain pours outside.**

 **"Not so fast!" The Phantomhive butler yelled catching the arm of the murderer. "We can finally get to see who our murderer is, Mr. ..." he started as he pulled the hood of the murderers cloak down.** **He was greeted by the burning red eyes, and short jet black hair and pale complexion.**

 **"I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner... brother." Not a male at all... it was his younger sister.**

 **"Anneliese.."**

 **A/N: Hey guys surprise! !cliffhanger! ! There will be a sequel coming soon! So I originally wasn't going to make her his sister but I thought it to be a nice twist. And sorry if the characters are OOC a bit**

 **TRANSLATION :** **Je vous ordonne d'attraper un meurtrier. Attrapez-le et le retenir. la reine veut toujours voir qui il est-** I **order you to catch a murderer. Catch _him_ and restrain _him_. the queen still wants to see Who it is**

 **Oui mon Seigneur- Yes, My Lord**

 **sorry if they are wrong. Blame Google translate. .. I don't speak French I speak German XD**


End file.
